Jealousy
by liaprimadonna
Summary: Naruto adalah definisi pria mesum sejagat raya. Narusasu.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Jealousy © liaprimadonna**

**Narusasu**

_Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke bukan penuntut. Tapi sekarang nampaknya lain.

Remote TV habis diremat olehnya ketika tayangan di layar plasma itu tak menarik lagi. Dia sudah lelah menunggu. Hitungannya sudah menginjak angka 8. Artinya sudah delapan jam Sasuke menunggu orang idiot yang menghabiskan kesabarannya.

Ini adalah _weekend_, seharusnya pekerjaan kantor akan selesai lebih awal. Jam 5; itu waktu yang paling terlambat.

Dan sekarang sudah jam 1 dini hari.

Kekasihnya, si idiot kuning berengsek itu tak juga memunculkan batang hidung. Kalau punya pikiran buruk mungkin Sasuke sudah mengira pacarnya kecelakaan dan jasadnya terlempar ke jurang. Namun saat dia menghubungi ponselnya, yang mengangkat panggilan itu adalah seorang wanita dan mengaku bernama Hinata.

Pintu rumahnya diketuk. Sasuke menuju ke pintu dengan pikiran kacau. Kalau Naruto pulang, dia tak mungkin mengetuk pintu karena dia punya kunci sendiri.

"Naru—"

"M-maaf."

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti. Yang dimuncul di depannya adalah seorang wanita yang membopong babi besar berambut kuning.

"N-Naruto-_kun_ mabuk berat. T-tidak, ini bukan sengaja, ada karyawan baru di kantor dan kami mengadakan pesta penyambutan untuknya."

Lipstik wanita itu tidaklah menor seperti bayangan Sasuke, tapi dadanya menggembung besar dan menggesek ketiak Naruto dengan binal. Apalagi ketika wanita itu harus berkali-kali menyeimbangkan tubuh Naruto yang melorot dari bahunya, _buah melon_ itu bergetar seperti per.

"Penyambutan itu usulan direktur."

"Oh."

Sasuke lebih peduli pada buah melon yang menggesek ketiak Uzumaki bodohnya.

Dia gelisah.

"N-Naruto-_kun_ sangat ingin pulang, tapi tidak bisa menolak undangan direktur."

Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Membiarkan Naruto melorot dan ditarik lagi oleh tangan kecil wanita itu.

"K-karyawan baru kami adalah keponakan direktur, siapa pun akan mati kalau menolak menyambutnya."

Naruto pernah bercerita kalau direkturnya adalah gambaran manusia paling genit di muka bumi ini, yang hanya akan lembut pada wanita, dan tak kenal ampun pada laki-laki. Katanya, meskipun Naruto merupakan anak buah kesayangannya, direktur mereka tetap berlaku keras sampai memaksanya selalu ikut permainan mesum yang dia lakukan dengan alasan; atas nama perusahaan.

Saat itu juga Sasuke melihat satu kantung yang tergeletak di sebelah kaki wanita itu.

"I-itu baju milik Naruto-_kun_," jawab wanita itu saat melihat arah tatapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Wanita itu tampak meneguk ludah. Naruto melorot lagi, ditariknya lagi. Tanpa mengeluh. "Kami pergi ke _onsen_."

Barulah dia mengkeret takut saat mata Sasuke mendelik tak percaya.

"Berapa wanita?"

"I-ini tidak seperti yang Sasuke-_kun_ pikirkan ..." wanita itu menambahkan cepat-cepat saat Sasuke menggertaknya secara non-verbal, "aku H-Hinata, aku tahu namamu dari Naruto-_kun_. A-aku tidak tahu nama depanmu, j-jadi—"

"Ada berapa wanita?!"

"A-a-ada sekitar sepuluh orang."

"Sepuluh?!" Sasuke membentak. "Ada berapa laki-laki?"

Hinata tak langsung menjawab. Sasuke maju, dan dia mundur ketakutan. Sempoyongan beberapa kali.

Sasuke bersedekap tak sabar.

"Aku tanya—"

"D-dua." Hinata menjawab cepat-cepat.

Di sinilah saat kesabaran Sasuke habis. Lantas dia berniat menarik Naruto, tapi pria itu sangat beruntung ketika tanpa sadar Hinata terhuyung ke belakang karena keberatan beban. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan.

"Tidak mungkin Naruto tidak bisa menolak."

Hinata panik dengan nada gelap yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Dia menyela, "N-Naruto-_kun_ menolaknya. Aku bersumpah. D-dia bilang ada janji denganmu untuk kencan _weekend_, tapi direktur lebih keras kepala. Direktur mengancamnya."

"Diancam?"

Hinata menimbang apakah perlu menambahkan ini. Tapi sudah kepalang tanggung.

"Direktur mengancam Naruto-_kun_ akan mengganti partnernya dengan Chouji. Naruto-_kun_ tidak b-begitu menyukainya."

Aneh sekali kalau Naruto takut hanya untuk alasan semacam itu.

"Percayalah padaku, Naruto-_kun_ begitu bahagia ketika menceritakan tentangmu di kantor, d-dia pasti sangat menjaga hatimu."

Sasuke menaikkan alis. "Kau tahu dia gay?"

"Seluruh kantor tahu. Bahkan namamu juga."

Entah berita ini harus Sasuke tanggapi dengan malu atau bahagia. Sungguh mulut besar si mesum bodoh yang tak kenal tempat ini harus dibasmi. Memang seperti itulah Naruto, semua orang bisa menebak jelas semua pikirannya tanpa harus bertanya. Naruto punya karakter yang bebas, terlalu bebas bahkan terhadap privasinya sendiri.

"Siapa partnernya sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata diam saja. Helai rambutnya menempel di pipi karena keringat.

"Siapa?!"

"A-aku!" Hinata tersentak dan menjawab tanpa sadar. Lalu menyesal.

Aura Sasuke bahkan lebih gelap dari sebelumnya dan ini semua masuk akal jika mengingat siapa Uzumaki Naruto sebelum mereka berpacaran. Pria itu bahkan merupakan definisi mesum parah daripada direktur yang pernah dia ceritakan. Taraf kemesuman Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa ditolerir lagi saat dia muda. Tidak heran kalau sekarang pria itu tak berubah. Melihat dada Hinata yang besar dan menggiurkan, Naruto pasti seperti anjing dengan liur menetes menatapnya.

Murka, mata Sasuke jatuh pada buah dada Hinata. Belahan di kedua buah itu membentuk garis yang menggoda. Teksturnya tampak halus dan lembab.

Urat-urat di kepala Sasuke muncul.

"Pergi!" suruhnya dengan nada menekan yang mengerikan.

Hinata tak bisa bergerak. Begitu takut.

_Masuk akal. Mesum berengsek ini jelas tidak mau kehilangan pemandangan apik dua benda __itu._

"A-anu—"

"PERGI!"

Hinata tersentak. "_G-gomenasai_! _Gomenasai_!" Naruto dilempar sembarang menubruk Sasuke. "_Gomenasai_!" Lalu pergi menjauh dengan berlari, sempat berhenti, berbalik dan membungkuk. mengucapkan Maaf berkali-kali lalu menghilang.

Sasuke sudah jatuh terlentang. Sakit kepala karena menabrak ubin rumahnya, ditambah beban Naruto yang berat seperti sapi.

"DOBE!"

Naruto terkekeh tanpa dosa. Tak sadar.

Satu jam kemudian Sasuke sudah duduk di sofa. Kaki kanannya menapak pada dahi Naruto, dan yang kiri pada dada pria itu. Merasa puas dan lelah.

Dia bersandar pada sofa sambil memejamkan mata. Lalu tertidur.

Pagi harinya, Sasuke tak tahu sejak kapan dia sudah berpindah ke ranjang di kamar. Berselimutkan kain, Sasuke sadar sudah bertelanjang total. Di sebelahnya ada Naruto yang tidur dengan wajah bahagia. Sepertinya mimpi indah.

Mengingat kejadian semalam, amarah Sasuke menyulut. Di ranjangnya yang besar, dia memundurkan tubuh, mengerutkan dahi merasakan bagian belakangnya ngilu. Hal itu semakin membuatnya murka dan menendang muka Naruto sampai dia terjatuh. Bangun.

"Oi! Sasuke! Ini masih pagi, kan? Kenapa mengajak bergulat?"

Naruto niat berkelakar, tapi melihat Sasuke kembang kempis marah, dia tahu ada yang salah.

"Ada apa?" Naruto naik ke ranjang.

Sasuke hanya melirik sampai dia merasa tangan Naruto naik ke pahanya di dalam selimut.

"Kenapa pinggangku sakit?"

"Hm?" Naruto menatap polos. "Kau tidak ingat?"

Sasuke menggelap.

"Kau jatuh dari tangga semalam."

Kali ini Sasuke tertegun. Matanya memicing. "Aku? Jatuh?"

"Kau ngantuk berat dan berjalan seperti zombie ke kamar lalu terpeleset di tangga."

Alasan itu benar-benar tak masuk akal dan memalukan. Tidak mungkin seorang Uchiha yang punya harga diri tinggi melakukan sebuah kecerobohan.

"Aku tidak berbohong," sahut Naruto. "Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto mengerti sesuatu. "Oh, Sasuke, apa kau berharap sakitmu karena aku melakukan itu, ya?"

Naruto menerkam secepat kilat dengan tatapan genit, tapi Sasuke masih punya refleks yang sigap meski di pagi hari. Dia berhasil menghindar.

"Lalu, kenapa aku tak memakai baju?"

"Hm." Naruto bingung. "Kenapa ya?"

"Dobe!"

Naruto terkekeh. Selimut disibak sampai tubuh putih pucat di depannya terekspos. Naruto menarik pinggang Sasuke kuat-kuat ke pangkuannya. Melesakkan kepala di perpotongan leher Sasuke yang hangat sampai empunya kegelian.

"Ingin main?"

Sasuke mendorong wajah Naruto dengan tangannya. Lantas dia bangkit dan mendorong bahu Naruto sampai terlentang. keduanya bertatapan dalam-dalam-Naruto lebih ke jahil dan bersikap menggoda. Tangannya bergerak mengusap seduktif paha Sasuke yang menegang di atasnya. Sasuke menggeram.

"Kau bosan padaku?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

Sasuke diam. Melepaskan Naruto dan terbaring di sebelahnya.

"Hei, ayo main." Naruto menciumi leher Sasuke lagi, tapi jangankan membalas, bahkan Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Siapa Hinata?"

"Kau kenal dia?" Naruto mendelik.

"Dia mengantarmu pulang semalam."

"Oh. Dia pasti kesulitan membawaku."

Sasuke bangun dan mencekik lehernya. "Kenapa kau harus peduli? Kau menyukainya, kan? Kau takut berpisah dengan partner cantikmu itu, hah? Jawab aku, Dobe! Dasar mesum! Bodoh! Berengsek! Sialan! Aku minta cerai!"

Naruto sudah hampir mati karena cekikan Sasuke tidak main-main. Selimut yang digunakannya mengkerut diremas habis oleh Naruto.

"K-kita belum m-menikah."

Setelah Naruto berhasil mengatakan itu, Sasuke semakin mencekiknya. Tidak main-main lagi.

_Memangnya kenapa minta cerai sebelum menikah?_

"S-Sasuke, uh, aku mati. T-tolong ... lepas."

Akhirnya Sasuke melepaskannya.

Naruto memegangi lehernya yang memerah. "Jadi kau cemburu?" godanya.

Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia bangkit hendak mengambil bajunya, tapi Naruto menarik pergelangan tangannya sampai dia terduduk lagi. Naruto berbisik, "Aku merindukanmu."

"Masih pandai berbohong."

"Hei, Hinata itu teman sekolahku dulu."

"Aku tidak bertanya."

Tawa kecil Naruto lolos. Sasuke benar-benar menggemaskan saat cemburu. "Oh ya, tapi aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu 'kan agar Sasuke-ku tidak cemburu lagi."

Sasuke tidak terima. "Kenapa kau tidak mau berpisah dengannya?"

"Huh?"

"Kau pantasnya dengan Chouji."

"Kau mengenal Chouji? Bagaimana kau—oh."

Seringai muncul di bibir Naruto, ini bukan seperti dia tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke punya bakat sebagai _stalker_.

Coba pikir, Sasuke tidak mungkin tahu siapa Chouji, ataupun kelakuannya; mereka punya latar belakang pendidikan dan tempat tinggal yang berbeda. Kalau Sasuke melihat Chouji secara langsung, pria itu juga pasti tidak ingin bersamanya. Chouji sudah menghabiskan jatah makan siang orang-orang di kantornya setiap hari. Bahkan semua orang berharap dia pergi dari perusahaan kalau tak juga berubah.

"Ini semua demi pekerjaan, Sasuke. Hinata itu pintar dan bisa diandalkan."

"Pintar, huh."

Sasuke bangkit lagi, Naruto panik. Disambarnya ponsel miliknya di meja, membuka akun sosial medianya. "Ini."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi.

Tanpa berkata apa pun, Naruto menunjukkan foto-foto Hinata bersama seorang laki-laki. Sasuke mengernyit, berinisiatif menggulir foto lain pada akun sosial dengan standar nama; _ hyuugahinata_ itu. Di foto lain, ada fotonya bersama dengan bayi kecil. Terlihat senyum kebahagiaan. Sasuke bisa menebak tanpa diberi penjelasan oleh Naruto, foto-foto itu sudah menjawabnya. Lantas dia menaruh ponsel Naruto kembali, memikirkan ekspresi yang harus ditunjukkannya pada Naruto. Tapi mungkin Naruto tidak akan memedulikan itu. Jadi, dengan wajah yang masih kesal, Sasuke menyibak selimut dan memunggungi Naruto.

"Hinata sudah menikah." Naruto menyelipkan tangannya ke dada Sasuke, mengusap sesuatu yang menonjol di sana. "Dia sudah punya anak."

"Hm."

"Kau tidak cemburu lagi?" Kali ini leher Sasuke habis disesap bibir Naruto, dia tidak bisa menahan erangan lagi.

"Hm."

"Kita cuma partner kerja, Sa-su-ke."

"Ngh."

Naruto pindah posisi ke depan Sasuke, meraup puting merah jambu di depannya menggunakan mulut. Dihisap, dikulum, digigit dengan lembut sampai berkali-kali dia merasakan bulu kuduk Sasuke meremang.

Wajah Sasuke sudah sangat merah dan dia terlihat menderita dengan libidonya, Naruto terpaku, "Kau cantik saat marah, Sasuke."

Disibaknya rambut Sasuke di selipan telinganya yang memerah.

Sasuke merengut, meraih wajah Naruto sampai menatapnya. "Kenapa kau ke _onsen_ diam-diam?"

"Ups." Naruto memeletkan lidah. "Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk itu."

"Bohong."

Naruto berbisik. "Kapan aku berbohong padamu? Aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau."

Sasuke diam saja.

Naruto menjelaskan, "Direktur mengatur semuanya tanpa memberitahu kami, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Termasuk berenang dengan 10 wanita yang berbeda?"

"Ruangan laki-laki dan wanita berbeda, Sasuke."

Sasuke masih tidak puas. "Tapi, kau mabuk."

"Semua orang mabuk." Naruto mencium bibirnya. "Sudah siap?"

"Apa yang—"

Kalimat Sasuke tak pernah selesai sebab bibirnya sudah dikulum dengan lebih lambat.

Tangan Naruto bahkan merayap ke tempat lain yang lebih sensitif tanpa memberinya celah untuk mengeluh. Naruto meremas sesuatu yang tegang di pangkal paha. Sasuke merintih, menggigit bibir, tapi Naruto terus menghisapnya ke bintang-bintang. Di tengah distorsinya, dia merasakan satu jari melesak masuk ke dalam lubangnya yang sempit, dia melenguh tak nyaman. Benda itu hanya masuk sebatas pendek, lalu ditarik keluar cepat-cepat. Tak sampai di situ, setelah jejari itu benda lain menyusul; yang lebih lembab dan besar dua kali lipat.

Lalu Sasuke merintih kuat-kuat.

**End.**


End file.
